hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitler congratulates the Hitler Youth
Hitler Congratulates the Hitler Youth is a scene in Downfall that is commonly used in parodies. In Downfall Hitler and his staff exit the bunker and head towards a group of the Hitler Youth who are already in formation. Peter Kranz arrives just in time to join the formation. As the Nazi group arrives, their leader, Artur Axmann, presents them to Hitler. As they're being decorated, Hitler shakes their hands and congratulates them. He then sees Kranz, and Axmann tells him that he destroyed two tanks with anti-tank weapons. Hitler is pleased and shows some affection by pinching his cheek. He tells him that he wished that his generals had the same courage as him. He then tells them that when Germany will rise from ruins, they will be its heroes and salutes them saying, Heil alle. Afterward, he returns to the bunker with his staff. On the staircase, he leans against the wall, as if he's about to fall causing everyone to stop. In Downfall Parodies Almost all the parodies involve Hitler awarding the kids, such as Hitler awards Kommandant Video and Hitler finds and congratulates the water bottle thrower. Sometimes, however, the parts with Peter and other kids are edited out to make room for others. Soalric Parker, for instance, edited Hannibal Lecter into this particular scene for Part 1 of Hitler Plans to Have Justin Bieber Killed. In Bossimias' Hitler Becomes King Midas, Peter is turned to solid gold, and later when Hitler walks back into the bunker the concrete block he touched also turned to gold. With clever modifications, like in Hitler bullies Peter Kranz, the scene's plot can be turned into something interesting. The beginning frame of this scene is also frequently used in the parodies to show the exterior of the Führerbunker. Sometimes, this shot is Photoshopped or has special effects added to either show a season, holiday (such as Halloween or Christmas) or a special event related to the parody, such as the bunker and surrounding buildings collapsing. TheSilverUniverse included such images in some of his greenscreen packs. The part where Hitler walks outside is used in Fegelein: The Lost Tapes' Bunkermon. The last part where Hitler is going downstairs has been parodied to make it seem like Hitler falls asleep in the stairwell, to the generals' displeasure. Trivia *The scene differs heavily from the historical one: **The famous scene happened on 22 March, nearly a month prior to his birthday. ***It should be noted that there was another decoration on Hitler's birthday, but the event was not filmed. ****In the movie, however, there is a cameraman filming the event. **In the 22 March video, Hitler is moving from his left to right. ***In Downfall, it's the opposite. **In the 22 March video, the Youth soldiers are being interviewed. **During the March award, both Heinrich Himmler and Hermann Fegelein are present. ***In Downfall, they're both missing. This is correct, as Himmler left and Fegelein was about to. **Except for the color (yellow), Axmann's uniform is completely wrong. ***Hitler's uniform, on the other hand, is correct. **Many of the Youth are equal in size in the March video. ***In Downfall, their height greatly differs. *Since the inclusion of fictional characters in the scene, such as Peter Kranz, it's safe to assume that the producers merged the two events (the March and Hitler's birthday awards) into a single scene. Therefore, any mistakes can be considered artistic licenses. *It's possible that the cameraman filming the event could be Walter Frentz, who was heavily involved with the Nazi propaganda industry. He did not leave the bunker until April 24, so he would have been in the bunker at this time. *In this scene, Martin Bormann, Walther Hewel, Otto Günsche, Joseph Goebbels, and Albert Speer can be seen in the background. However, Speer is the only one who does not return to the bunker at the end of the scene. Gallery Bunker_Entrance.jpg|The Bunker Entrance. Bunker_Entrance_Hitler.jpg|Hitler is out for a walk. Frentz.png|The cameraman, possibly Walter Frentz. Youth_Award_Peter.jpg|Peter just arrived. Dolfy Youth Speech.PNG|Dolfy holds a short speech. Hitler Youth 1(Apocalypse - The Second World War).png|The awarding in real life. Hitler Youth 3 (Apocalypse - The Second World War).png|"You have a big ear". Adolf Hitler and Hitlerjugend Wilhelm Willi Hubner.jpg|Hitler in real life congratulating Hitler Youth. External links *TSU's greenscreen pack containing stills from the scene *Last film pictures of Hitler (22 March 1945) Category:Downfall Scenes Category:Common parody scenes